


Mr. Loverman

by 404ISMISSING



Series: The Outsiders one shots [2]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Based on a song, Instagram, M/M, Modern Era, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Texting, i did a dumb and need to vent, no events from the book happen, yw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404ISMISSING/pseuds/404ISMISSING
Summary: "Im Mr. Loverman.""and i miss my lover, man!""The ways in which you talk to me! have me wishing i were gone.""The ways that you say my name, have me going on and on.""what am i supposed to do, without you?"
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Series: The Outsiders one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Mr. Loverman

"I'm headed straight for the floor" 

refreshing the social media page, that's he seemed to be able to do. this was a joke right? No this had to be, they were alright! They were good friends! But. only to dallas winston. to the other waking up everyday to his social media page being full of them was torture. them two smiling, them being Dally and Sylvia when he wanted it to be Dally and Johnny. But, this book isnt about him. he'll have his time.

"The alcohol served its tour"   
  
"I just need some time alone right now." the last sentence haunted him more than the rest. "i love you dal. hopefully only as a friend." The smallest sentences felt like a stab to his lungs causing him to be out of breath. "i guess forever meant never??" the smallest references to their relationship. everything came rushing back to him, causing him to drop his phone.  
 _"jesus, you need to stop dropping your phone" he could hear his voice from the other line_

"And it's headed straight for my skin"

Maybe a part of him felt like he deserved it. he woke up one day and got no paragraph like he had been getting for the past month and that's when it stung him. He had broken up with Johnny Cade because despite their happy moments he felt they couldnt fit, they couldnt work. 

Leaving me daft and dim

_-johnny sent you a post!_

_-johnny sent you a post_

_-johnny sent you a post!  
the name and the three words filled his screen, causing him to laugh, "Johnny, we're on call you can tell me what the post say,"  
"it wont be the same, just look at_ them!"

it took hours to scroll back up to see that

"I've got this shake in my legs  
Shaking the thoughts from my head"  


he got up from his bed, he went to call him, just one last conversation with him. he just needed to hear his voice and feel him and-

"But who put these waves in the door?  
I crack and out I pour"

"I just need some time alone." The sentence rang in his head, he couldnt do that to him. why cause him more pain? He had done this for a reason right?  
  
"I'm Mr. Loverman. And I miss my lover, man.  
I'm Mr. Loverman. Oh, and I miss my lover"

_Dally: if i manage to snatch the headphones im calling you_

_Johnny: yOU cannot call me until you tell me what you sAId >:((  
  
Dally: jOhNNY bAbY_

_Johnny: dALlY lOvE_

_Dally: i sAID I LOVE YOUUU  
  
Johnny: oki i can call :)  
  
  
_where did the time go?  
  
"The ways in which you talk to me  
Have me wishin' I were gone"

it felt like just yesterday, they were calling, listening to music, holding each other with their words, staying up late just to speak to each other.

"The ways that you say my name   
Have me runnin' on and on"

_"I have to sleep, ponyboy wont stop bugging mee-" He said from the other line, he could hear the door shutting "Okay okay, goodnight, text me tomorrow,"  
"i will. i love you, dal." He said, before hanging up.  
"_i love you too."  
  
"Oh, I'm cramping up  
I'm cramping up"

_"no, im serious! He had a food dog!"  
"god- that's disgusting! ahhh i dont like this song it's sad-"  
"ive been waiting for this one- tURN IT U-"  
"n o"  
  
_

"But you're cracking up   
You're cracking up"

_Dally: this is tOrtURE_

_Johnny: ahhh for youu onlyyy :))  
Johhny: nOW agAIn_

"I'm Mr. Loverman.  And I miss my lover, man  
I'm Mr. Loverman.  Oh, and I miss my lover"

he wanted to give Johnny a sign, that he was here for him, he could do this, he was listening to him and he cared. But that stupid blocked message was in the way. so he liked the message, no being able to do much.

"I've shattered now, I'm spilling out   
Upon this linoleum ground

_  
dally: i think we just need a break_

_johnny: ok  
_ _seen by dally_

"I'm reeling in my brain again   
Before it can get back to you"

_Dally: hey_

_Johnny: hi_

_Dally: so uh what are you doing??_

_Johnny: reading, wby?  
  
Dally: nothing really. whatre you reading_

_Johnny: dunno, not paying attention._

"Oh what am I supposed to do without you?"

_Dally: i know i said we needed a break- but i cant. not without you. i love you, johnny."  
Johnny: i love you too. and i we still need space. proper space  
_

"I'm Mr. Loverman"  
  


_one year ago_

_Dally: we need to talk,_

_Dally: we, us, this. it isnt gonna work, youre a great friend but. that's it. im sorry._

"And I miss my lover, man"

_Johnny: you were always there for me and i wanna be here for you, can we just. try, and be friends again?_

_Dally: im up for that, yeah_

"I'm Mr. Loverman"

Today.

Johnny: we need to talk. i dont really know where to start. 

As he reread the message his phone began to vibrate and his eyes darted to the contact- maybe it was him, johnny- maybe- No. Sylvia, "It was always her for you huh? i mean i dont blame you! she's perfect. she's pretty." He couldnt bring himself to answer. no, how could he when Johnny was hurting?  
  


"Oh, and I miss my lover"

he let the phone ring, it rang and it rang for what seemed like hours when it was just a minute, but the ringing was so deafening he felt the need to cover his ears he just couldnt handle it. it overwhelmed him.

"I'm Mr. Loverman"

"i love you. i love you. i love you. i love you." His voice filled his mind bringing some peace with it until he remebered what he said, "I love you dal. hopefully only as a friend." friend. friends. is that really what he ever wanted them to be? he missed waking up to the long paragraphs, he missed hearing his voice saying those three words that felt intoxicating right now. he missed him, he's always have. 

"And I miss my lover, man"

he thought he did the right thing. he always did, he was getting better. but did he really need to convince himself he didnt love johnny? maybe. he knew the recovery road would be messy.

"I'm Mr. Loverman"

two years later.

he was standing in the airport in another state, he left Oklahoma long ago. he never thought he'd live this long. but here he was, making sure good ol' horseboy was safe. Ponyboy was good kid and could handle himself, but Darry didnt want a single scratch on him. so he came along with him. He wasnt staying him the whole time though. he lit up a cigarette ignoring the "no smoking sign" and began to walk away. 

"And I miss my lover"

"dally?"

silence filled his ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a toothache


End file.
